


Baby Brother

by Arithese



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Fluff, Comfort, Gen, Hurt, Kidnapping, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Torture, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithese/pseuds/Arithese
Summary: Shredder captures Mikey and want to know where Hamato Yoshi is but Mikey is determined not to tell. What will Shredder do? Or his brothers?





	1. Chapter 1

The lair was quiet. It has been quiet for 1 whole day. Master Splinter was meditating in his dojo like always. Leo was practicing his katana's and Raph was punching his old punching bag. The purple turtle was in his lab, doing some experiments. Everything seemed completely normal except for one thing, their youngest brother wasn't with them.

"Go the supermarket and straight back, got it" Mikey exclaimed and he sat his hat on his head and grabbed some money. "Be careful Mikey" Leo said when Mikey left the lair. He would just get some simple groceries for the dinner of tonight and after that straight back to the lair. No distractions. Mikey sighed a bit, this means he had to wait for a new comic book for a while. But Mikey was determined to follow Leo's orders since it was very rare when Leo let him go alone. Mikey still hasn't figured if it was because he was irresponsible or they were just trying to protect their 'baby brother'.

Mikey jumped out of the manhole and ran through the shadows. "Well well turtle" Mikey suddenly heard and he quickly turned around. It was Dogpound along with a bunch of footbots. "Where are your brothers little one?" Dogpound asked then and grinned. How did he know it was Mikey? He was wearing clothes so he couldn't possibly see it was him.

"How do you know?" Mikey said confused as he grabbed his nun-chucks. Dog pound laughed evilly.

"I have my ways turtle, Footbots attack!" He said and the footbots started to run forward. Mikey backed away but he was soon against the wall of the alley. This meant fighting he thought sarcastically and began to spin his nun-chucks. But there were just too many of them. He got to knock out a lot of them but he was suddenly engulfed by them. 2 grabbed each arm and held it behind Mikey. He tried to struggle but they were too strong. Dogpound walked over to Mikey and grinned. He grabbed Mikey's nun-chucks and placed them in his belt and got a few zip-cuffs. Mikey's eyes widened and he tried to struggle but his hands were quickly cuffed behind his back. A footbot kicked him in his kneeholes and Mikey fell on the ground. Dogpound pushed Mikey down with his plastron on the ground and bended Mikey's knees so his feet were in the air. They were cuffed together Mikey tried to struggle but without success and he felt on the edge of crying.

"Where are your brothers now turtle?" Dogpound teased and cuffed his cuffed hands and legs together. So his hands and legs were tied together behind his legs.

"A bit familiar don't you think turtle?" Dogpound laughed and Mikey shivered. He indeed knew what Dogpound meant. When he had captured Mikey earlier, when Dogpound was still Chris Bradford. (New friends, old enemies btw.) Mikey felt how he was lifted and carried away. He was thrown into a van and it began to move"

After they noticed MIkey didn't return his brothers grew worried and they started to look for him. After a while they found Mikey's nun-chucks, cuffed together with the zip-cuffs. "I got your brother, Shredder" Was written on a note. They went home after having searched for the whole night but they didn't find Mikey. Leonardo informed Master Splinter and he went meditating to search for Mikey's spirit. Raph went beating up everything in his way and eventually went back to his punching bag. It was quiet in the lair and everybody missed their baby brother.

Donnie sighed and dropped his chemicals. He just couldn't concentrate with this silence. It sounded pretty ironic since he'd always begged for Mikey to be silent for once. He opened his lab and walked towards the living room. To his surprise he saw Leo sitting on the couch. His knees were pulled up to his plastron and he stared forward with red eyes, he has been crying. Donnie felt pity for him and walked to him.

"I failed him Don, I failed as leader" He suddenly said after a while and Donnie looked at him with a confused look.

"That's not true Leo" Donnie protested. "We all did" He continued in a whisper. They were silent, they didn't know what to say. They just missed their baby brother. From all of them, it had to be Mikey.

"I would take his place without hesitation" Leo then said after a silence and Donnie nodded vaguely. He knew what Leo meant and he would do too. Mikey was the last one to deserve this. He was always good and sweet. He'd never hurt anyone if he didn't have to do. God why Mikey?

"Wha' r we just goin' ta sit here and not look fa Mikey?" Raph suddenly said as he walked inside the living room. Leo and Donnie both looked at him. His knuckles were clearly bleeding. He has probably been punching some walls again.

"It is light, we can't look you know that" Leo said and tried to hide his red eyes and walked inside the kitchen. He didn't want to argue with Raph, not now. He grabbed a pack of soup. He shivered lightly, it didn't feel right. He wasn't supposed to be here. This was Mikey's place. He ignored it and poured the soup in a pan. He was never good at cooking, Mikey was. He shivered again, Mikey. He shook his head and abandoned the thought of him and continued to warm the soup.

TMNT

Mikey's P.O.V

It was dark in the room. I tried to move my arms but I found them strapped down. A weird sound escaped from my lips and I groaned. My head was killing me. I found myself laying on a wooden table but it wasn't really horizontal. It was a bit tilted, slightly towards a vertical position but my head was facing down. My head was throbbing of the pressure on it and I groaned again.

"Hello turtle" I shivered at the sound of shredder as the light went on. The light was too bright and I closed my eyes again. I opened them again and tried to adjust to the light but before I could do my head was strapped to the table so I could not move it up and something was placed over my whole face. It was some kind of cloth.

"Now turtle, tell me where your lair is, where can I found Hamato Yoshi?" The shredder said. I could have known I thought sarcastically.

"Not telling you shredhead" I said and shook my head, but with the straps I couldn't move it very much.

"As you wish" The shredder said and suddenly he started to pour water on the cloak. I felt like drowning when the water contacted with the cloth and I started to gag in response. My lungs tried to take up oxygen but they couldn't.

"Stop" I mumbled through the cloth and suddenly it was removed from my head. I gasped for the air and took as many as I could.

"Had enough turtle, are you going to tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" The shredder said but I just shook my head and the wet cloth was placed on my head again. "Your choice turtle, I'll get my answers somehow"

TMNT

Nobody's P.O.V

Mikey was shivering heavily as he was released from the traps. His throat was burning after the hours of the waterboarding torture. Two strong arms were holding him as he was led to another room. He entered the room and Mikey froze. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair with straps for the head, wrists and ankles. Above the chair was a large bucket. Mikey was forcefully pushed inside. He tried to struggle but was soon strapped to the chair. He tried to move but he couldn't. At least I wasn't practically hanging upside down, he thought.

"You still don't want to tell me?" The shredder asked again and Mikey lightly whimpered at the sound of shredder but did not show him. "Fine then, I'll be back in a few hours, enjoy it turtle" he said and left the room, he was alone. Mikey looked around, no torture? His reliefs were cut off by a water droplet landing on his head, and another one. Drip, drip, drip. Mikey crunched his teeth, what was going on? Drip, drip, drip. Aww shell. Drip, Drip, drip. Somebody, anyone there? Drip, drip, drip. Come on guys get me out. Drip, drip, drip. Shell, this isn't funny. Get me out! Drip, drip, drip. Mikey felt like going crazy already. Let it stop please. Drip, drip, drip. Please. Tears formed in his eyes. Drip, drip, drip. He tried to shook his head but he couldn't move. Drip, drip, drip. The water was cold. Drip, drip, drip.

"Please let it stop!" Mikey screamed. Drip, drip, drip. Mikey shivered again, he didn't like this. Drip, drip, drip. He didn't like this at all! Mikey screamed. Drip, drip, drip. Guys, Leo, Donnie, Raph. Drip, drip, drip. Master Splinter. Drip, drip, drip. Please help me. Drip, drip, drip. Guys.


	2. Chapter 2

MIkey was shaking heavily. Drip, drip, drip. It was cold. Drip, drip, drip. Very cold. Drip, drip, drip. The room was moistures. Drip, drip, drip. Mikey shivered. Drip, drip, drip. He placed his hands on his head and curled into a ball. Drip, drip, drip. It has been 5 hours. Drip, drip, drip. 5 hours after it started he was taken out of the chair. Drip, drip, drip. But he could still hear the droplets fall. Drip, drip, drip. He could still feel every droplet falling on his head. Drip, drip, drip.

"P-please g-guys" Mikey whispered. He wanted to go home. Drip, drip, drip. He wanted to go home to his brothers. Drip, drip, drip. Where are you bro's? Why haven't you come yet. Drip, drip, drip. Tears began to form in his eyes and he began to sob. Drip, drip, drip. Mikey was now crying. Drip, drip, drip. Let it stop please. Drip, drip, drip. Please.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NO!" Raph protested heavily. "I ain't returning withou' Mikey" He said stubborn and crossed his arms. They've been looking for their baby brother all night and it was slowly getting light again.

"I don't like it either Raph but we have to go back" Leo exclaimed and stared at Raph.

"What part of ain't returning withou' Mikey don't you understand?" Raph growled and grabbed his sais. Leo sighed, he knew how Raph felt. He wasn't very pleased to stop looking for Mikey, but they just couldn't continue. "We just can't Raphael" Leo just said. There was a short silence and then something happened what nobody suspected. Raph slid down against the wall and started crying. First only a few tears stung in his eyes but after a few seconds he was crying.

"I-I miss him Leo" He stuttered. Leo immediately felt pity for him. He knew how overprotective Raph was over his baby brother, even though he wouldn't always show. But he cared deeply. Neither Leo nor Don knew what to do. They never expected Raph to break down like this. Donnie walked towards Raph and engulfed him in a hug.

"Where going to find him Raph" He started and rubbed Raph's shell. The last time Raph had allowed this was when they were just little turtles,, and only Master Splinter was allowed to do it. "But Mikey doesn't benefit from it when we are seen out in the open" He continued and Raph looked up. They both looked at each other for a moment but then Raph nodded and stood up. Leo walked to him and gave him a quick hug and then they started to walk home. Raph was silent the whole time. What would Mikey be doing now? Was he even alive or what did shredder do to him. Neither of the brothers actually wanted to know. They just wanted him home, safe and sound.

When they returned it was quiet as usual. It was almost as if they expected Mikey to just sit for the television like nothing happened, but he wasn't. Raph went straight to his room. Leo and Donnie both went to bed. They were exhausted and Mikey wouldn't benefit from it if they were exhausted when they rescued him.

"My sons!" Their eyes snapped open when they heard Master Splinters voice in their head. "I want you to concentrate on your brother" His voice sounded desperate. They immediately obeyed and began to meditated. Raph focused deeply and suddenly he was in some kind of weird room. He couldn't look but he heard something. He walked towards the sound and listened better. It was a crying sound. It was Mikey! He contacted with him. Raph wanted to go to him and speak to him but suddenly the connection was cut off. Raph found himself back in his room. He immediately stood up and ran towards his sensei. He found Leo and Donnie already sitting there. Each of them had a depressed look on their faces.

"I contacted with your brother's spirit my son" Splinter said. Raphael immediately sat down on his knees, next to Leo and Don.

"I contacted with him too sensei, i-I couldn't hold tha connection." Raph stuttered and lowered his head.

"What did you see Raph? Was Mikey okay?" Donnie quickly asked, his voice was full of panic.

"I… it was a short connection. He was in some kind of dark room, I couldn't see him. He was….. he was crying Donnie" Now Raph began to cry again and slammed his fist into the ground. They were all quiet for a while.

"Mikey is held in a bright room my sons" Splinter suddenly began. "I couldn't sense him well either but I heard him. He is held in a bright, white room and every time he has the desire for sleep they wake him up with electric shocks" Master Splinter stated. You could clearly hear the hurt in his voice. Mikey's brothers couldn't believe it, their baby brother was kept away from sleeping. He was stung with some kind of electric device so he couldn't sleep.

"Mikey" Raph whispered but didn't move and kept staring down.

"That's it, tonight we are going to Shredder's headquarters!" Donnie exclaimed angrily. Leo, Raph and even Master Splinter were a bit surprised by his rage but they all nodded. It was their only track to Mikey and they were going to take it now they knew what was happening to their baby brother.

"I'm going to kill him" Raph hissed through his breath. Nobody hurts my baby brother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long before that stupid turtle is going to break?" The shredder growled between his breaths. How much could a small turtle endure? 4 hours of waterboarding, 5 hours of the water torture and now sleep deprivation. Mikey was still laying in his cell. It was very bright and white and every time he closed his eyes he was shocked. He was tired, no not tired. He was exhausted. He'd been injected with some kind of injection that made him very sleepy. Mikey closed his eyes again. Directly an electric shock went through his body. He screamed in agony and shivered heavily and panted as he tried to catch his breath. His eye lids were falling again, no gotta stay awake. He shivered again and rubbed his eyes. Mikey's head jolted as he heard the door open. Shredder came in and 2 people followed. They grabbed Mikey by the arms but he was too weak to struggle. He was exhausted and he wanted to go home.

"Bring him to his cell" Shredder says and Mikey gave him a relieved but confused look. "I'll get my answers, I have many other ways" The shredder said and brought his face close to Mikey's face. Mikey was dragged through some halls and was thrown into a cell. Gotta stay away. ….. So tired. Mikey closed his eyes and expected a shock but it never came. Mikey breathed out of relief. 'I have many other ways' Mikey jolted up at the statement of shredder earlier but quickly closed his eyes and finally fell asleep.

After a few hours Mikey opened his eyes again. He wasn't tired anymore. Not really fully awake but not exhausted as before.

"Looks like you're awake turtle" The shredder said. Mikey looked around, he found himself sitting on his knees, his eyes were tied behind his back with the zip-cuffs. In front of him stood a large bucket of water. He shivered heavily. He had enough of the water already.

"Where is your Master" Shredder demanded but Mikey looked at him furiously. "Dude, you are repeating yourself, it is getting annoying." Mikey said teasing him. The shredder nodded to the man who was holding Mikey down and he grabbed Mikey's head and forced it into the water. Mikey screamed as he touched the water. He struggled to get above the water and tried to loosen his arms. His lungs began to burn at the oxygen deprivation. Suddenly he was pulled upwards again and he sucked in all the oxygen he could and he began to cough. Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled to get his breathing under control. Before he could do so he was pushed underwater again. He inhaled at the shock and a huge amount of water entered his mouth and slid down his throat. He began to cough heavily under water and he felt like drowning. He was quickly pulled above the water and Mikey chocked all the water out and he tried to take normal amounts of oxygen.

"Had enough turtle?" Shredder smirked but before Mikey could answer he was pushed down again. This time he kept his mouth shut. He released some air of his mouth. He needed that oxygen! He started to struggle heavier as he felt the oxygen lower in his lungs. Need. Oxygen. Now. Mikey began to shiver. I need that oxygen. He thought as he was finally pulled above the water.

"Still not telling" Was the first thing he said as he struggled to normally take in oxygen. The shredder growled.

"I'll break you turtle" Was the last thing Mikey heard when he passed out from oxygen deprivation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey woke up once again. He sat up but found out that his feet were placed in some kind of weird wooden block. Also he was laying on some kind of table.

"What the…." He Whispered and sat on his elbows and looked at his feet. He was free from his head to his legs but his ankles were placed inside some kind of wooden plank (Like a pillory but then instead of his hands and head, his ankles are placed inside it.

"Seems like you're finally awake turtle" Shredder came walking in with a box. Mikey shivered lightly, what was he going to do? He place the box on the ground and walked towards Mikey and showed him a book.

"You know, lately I found this interesting book. It is about the middle ages. There were many interesting methods in it" He grinned and opened the book and looked for a page. "Familiar isn't it?" The shredder smirked as he showed Mikey the picture. He shivered lightly as he saw what was on the picture. Someone was trapped on a table, lightly tilted vertically with his head down and a cloth on his face. A dark creature was pouring water on the cloth. Mikey gagged as a response. 'Water boarding' was on top of the picture. The shredder laughed at Mikey's petrified reaction and showed him another picture. This one was a man in a chair while a bucket of water was above him and droplets fell on his head. Mikey shivered again. Drip, drip, drip.

"G-go a-way" Mikey said and looked away and bit his lips. Drip, drip, drip. The shredder just laughed and opened the box. Mikey couldn't see what was in it and tried to get up but he had limited movement because his ankles were in this wooden block. Suddenly he felt some kind of cold metal thing engulf his toe. He looked up in fear and saw some kind of metal thing around one of his 6 toes. It looked some kind of screw Donnie sometimes used to stick 2 things together he just glued.

"This one you are going to like, it is called the thumb screw. But It can perfectly be used on small turtle toes" The shredder grinned and began turning the screw. Mikey screamed in pure agony as he felt his toe being crushed. He felt his bones break under the force and he threw his head back. He tried to struggle and get away but his ankles were strapped down very well. He screamed again as the screw grew tighter. A high pitched scream escaped from his mouth and it decreased to a soft sob. Mikey's eyes snapped open as he felt the cold screw being removed from his toe.

"S-stop it" Mikey hissed through his teeth but the shredder just laughed in response.

"I will if you tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" He said laughing and placed the screw on Mikey's middle toe.  
"N-no P-please don't, S-stop" Mikey whispered. Shredder just laughed and Mikey screamed again as he felt the tiny bones in his middle toe breaking. "Stop!" He screamed and started crying.

"Where. Is. Hamato. Yoshi?" The shredder said as he quickly grabbed Mikey's third toe and tightened the screw. Mikey only screamed in respond as he felt his third toe break. Mikey screamed. Shredder undid the screw and walked towards Mikey who was now panting heavily and was crying.

"Are you ready to tell me now turtle?" Shredder asked again.

"Never" Mikey hissed through the pain. He yelped in pain as shredder grabbed his broken foot.

"And now turtle?" The shredder asked in a dangerous voice. Mikey dug his fingers in the wooden table as much as he could and screamed again.

"Still not telling you" He hissed and the shredder growled and grabbed the screw again. Mikey let his head fall and he passed out from the pain. The shredder firmly placed the screw on his toes and looked at Mikey when he realized he passed out.

"Now you're going to miss all the fun turtle" He said and punched Mikey in his ribs. His eyes snapped open and he yelped in pain. More for his toes than for the ribs itself. Shredder grinned and walked towards the screw again and turned it. Mikey was a bit disorientated but when his fourth toe snapped he started screaming again.

"p-please" He stuttered and gasped for air. Shredder tightened the screw even further.

"Are you going to talk then?" He said and released the screw and placed it on Mikey's fifth toe. Mikey shivered heavily. He knew what was coming next, his fifth toe would be crushed and then his sixth. But he wouldn't tell anything. He would die with honor. Mikey shook his head as a no.

"Very well" The shredder said and crushed Mikey's fifth toe. Mikey screamed once again. It hurt so much. His feet were throbbing and hurting. He had difficulty breathing.

He woke up from a hard slap across his cheek and he realized he must've passed out again. The screw was now placed on his sixth toe. The shredder turned the screw again and Mikey screamed. It wasn't really much of a scream. More a high pitched yelp. His voice was hoarse and his throat hurt from the drowning. Shredder undid the screw and walked towards Mikey and grabbed his hand. He desperately tried to get his hand back but he didn't have the energy. The shredder placed the screw on his finger and Mikey's eyes widened in fear.

"How much I like to crush your finger now, I have to wait" He said and removed the screw and tossed it aside. Mikey sighed slightly. The shredder loosened the wooden block and Mikey was freed from the table. The shredder carried him and placed him on the floor. Mikey yelped in absolute pain as his feet touched the ground and he collapsed.

"Pity" The shredder said and pulled Mikey up and placed him on his feet again. With a grin Shredder heard how Mikey screamed again but this time he caught the falling turtle and lifted him up once again. He repeated the action again and then carried him through the hallways. Mikey was crying now and could only focus on the pain in his feet now. Another man came towards the Shredder and grabbed Mikey from him and shredder walked away and Mikey heard him open a door and walk in. Mikey yelped lightly and after a while the Shredder came back and obeyed the man who held Mikey to follow. The man walked with Mikey behind Shredder and they stopped in front of a cell door. He was tossed inside and the cell closed.

Mikey looked around and shivered when he heard breathing in the room which meant there was another person in this room. He blinked a few times to get away the tears he had and stared at the person. He couldn't believe it.

It was Donnie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Donnie!" Mikey exclaimed with a hoarse voice. He ignored his feet and threw himself at his bigger brother and dug his head in his plastron.

"Mikey" Donnie whispered softly as he rubbed Mikey's shell to comfort him. "Mikey" He whispered again. He was so relieved at the time, yet scared.

"So Donnie was this par' of tha plan too?" Raph asked sarcastically as they were surrounded by a lot of bootbots. Donnie ignored the question and drew his weapons. Leo and Raph both fought of 10 bootbots with ease but Donnie had to fight off 30, like they were aiming for him. There was a strong wind on top of the roof and suddenly a scream sounded through the air on the roof. Donnie was tackled by the footbots and Leo and Raph looked in fair. 20 Footbots had joined and they were 'protecting' the other footbots while they were cuffing Donnie. From the left another 30 footbots came running by.

"We got one, grab the other two!" Dogpound ordered as he joined the battle. Donnie opened his mouth.

"Run guys, safe yourself, you can't win this!" Donnie screamed. Leo and Raph stared at each other. They couldn't leave their brother could they? "Now!" Donnie screamed again and then Raph threw a smoke bomb and they disappeared. Donnie smiled lightly, his brothers were safe at least.

Donnie pulled Mikey out of the long hug. His eyes were red from the crying and his eyes were probably just as read. Donnie looked at Mikey and scanned him for injuries. Despite the bruise marks on his wrists and his hoarse voice he seemed perfectly fine, physically. He relaxed a bit and tried to reposition Mikey but was stopped by a pained yelp from Mikey.

"Mikey, where does it hurt?!" Donnie quickly asked and scanned him again.

"Toes" Mikey hissed through his teeth. Donnie helped him lay down on his shell so he could look at his toes better. Donnie stopped in shock as he saw Mikey's toes. They were swollen, red, bruised. He looked at Mikey again. His eyes told Donnie he was hurting.

"What did they do to you?" Donnie asked, he couldn't believe the Shredder would do such a thing.

"Thumbscrew" Mikey hissed and Donnie shivered. He read many books about medieval torture. One of them was the thumbscrew.

"M-mikey, i-I'm going to l-look at your t-toes. I-I have to make sure the … that the bones heal correctly, It can hurt" Donnie said stuttering. Mikey just nodded. "Say if I have to stop" He said and sat down on his knees and carefully lifted one leg on his upper legs. Mikey yelped lightly. Donnie took a deep breath and as gently as he could he felt his first toe. Mikey yelped in pain and dug his hands into the floor. Donnie felt his heart breaking in two pieces at the pain his little brother had but he had to continue. He looked at each toe and found that no bone was out of place. If he just had something to strap it down with. His mask was already taken and Mikey's mask too.

"Are you okay?" Donnie asked with quilt and placed a hand on Mikey's plastron. It was rising and falling very quickly and Mikey lay with his eyes shut, a grimace of pain. He just nodded. "I'm sorry Mikey" Donnie whispered and laid his head his own plastron so he could sleep peacefully, sort off.

"s'okay" He muttered he opened his eyes and stared in mine. You could see joy mixed with fear. Mikey was happy that Donnie was here because that meant he wasn't alone anymore, but he had fear because Donnie was here. Now shredder could torture him too. Then he closed them again and fell asleep. Donnie found himself sleeping when he was suddenly woken by the door opening.

"I think you might need this" The shredder said and tossed 3 water bottles and 2 shirts inside the room. Donnie could clearly feel Mikey shiver at Shredder's voice. Donnie protectively engulfed him in some kind of hug to protect Mikey. Shredder just laughed and Mikey shivered again, then he left. What did the shredder think we wanted to use 2 shirts for? But Donnie could at least use them to wrap Mikey's toes. He carefully lifted Mikey's head from his plastron and placed it on the ground. He ran towards the 3 water bottles and the shirts and picked them up and brought them back to Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened as he saw the water.

"N-no" He protested weakly and he scrawled backwards. Terrified eyes looked at the water Donnie was holding.

"Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie asked confused, he didn't know why Mikey was suddenly reacting like this.

"W-water" Mikey explained weakly. And again Donnie's heart broke. Whatever they did to him, it had something to do with water. He placed the bottles on the ground and walked towards Mikey and hugged him again. (Like Raph was holding Mikey in The wrath of tiger claw after he'd been hurt).

"Mikey, what did they do?" Donnie asked then. He felt pity for him. But Donnie had to know, he had to use that water to treat his toes.

"I-i... Shredder c-called it w-waterb-boarding…. I- they k-kept p-ouring water Donnie, i-I couldn't breathe" Mikey chocked out and started to cry. Donnie felt anger building up. They used the waterboarding technique on his baby brother!

"What else did they do..?" Donnie asked hesitantly, not sure if Mikey was ready to tell. Mikey calmed down a bit and sniffed.

"They… I was s-strapped to a-a chair and w-water kept f-falling on m-my head. For h-hours. A-after that they…. Donnie they t- tried to drown m-me" Mikey began to cry harder. Donnie rubbed his shell. If I'm ever going to get my hands on Shredder, he is so dead!

"I'm sorry M-Mikey, I know you're scared but I have to treat your toes, do you trust me?" Donnie then stated and looked at Mikey. He cried a bit more but then nodded.

"If it hurts or you want me to stop, tell me" Donnie said as he grabbed the water again. Mikey shivered again but didn't make a sound. He ripped a strip of the shirt and socked it in water and engulfed Mikey's toes. He hissed slightly at the contact but the pain was already less than yesterday. He was really lucky the bones were still in the right place.

Donnie continued to treat Mikey's feet and a moment later he was done.

"Thanks" Mikey muttered and Donnie could barely catch him before he fell asleep again. He slit down the wall and let Mikey rest on his plastron again and Donnie watched how his baby brother was peacefully sleeping on his plastron. For now…..


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up turtles" Shredder walked in. He wore his usual armor and in his hand he carried some sort of whip. Mikey's eyes jolted and he shivered at the sound. Donnie was still holding him carefully. Donnie growled as the shredder walked inside. He closed the door and locked it and walked towards Donnie.

"Now now turtle, where are your manners?" He laughed and grabbed Donnie wrist. He hissed as his hands were cuffed to the chain on the wall. Shredder grabbed Mikey and tossed him to the middle of the room. He yelped.

"Leave him alone!" Donnie cried as he tried to get to Mikey but he cuff on his wrist didn't allow him. Shredder ignored him and walked towards Mikey and rolled him on his shell. Mikey watched him with terrified eyes.

"Hopefully your brother is more of a talking person" He said and grabbed the whip and straightened it. Mikey swallowed and he looked at the whip with horror. Mikey cried in agony as the whip contacted to his skin. He began to twist on the ground and cried out.

"S-stop, you're hurting him!" Donnie screamed and desperately tried to brake free.

"Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is and I'll stop hurting your dear little brother" Shredder said laughing and landed another attack on Mikey's body. He cried out in pain and rolled on his plastron. He looked up and stared at Donnie.

"D-don't t-tell" He hissed through his teeth as another whip contacted his body. He hissed and tempted a scream.

"S-stop, take me instead. D-don't hurt him please" Donnie cried and watched how his baby brother was being whipped right in front of his eyes. A high-pitched scream escaped from Mikey's mouth as the whip contacted with his skin again. He screamed in pure agony again as the whip contacted with his toes. He curled up and chocked. He began to couch hysterically and couldn't get in the oxygen he needed.

"Please stop it, he's having a panic attack!" Donnie screamed as he watched his baby brother chocking on his own breath. Shredder ignored him and landed another attack on the small turtle. He rolled on his shell and continuously opened and closed his mouth. Trying to inhale the oxygen he couldn't get.

"He can't breathe, help him please!" Donnie cried again, he was crying right now. The shredder grabbed a small device and when it touched Mikey's skin electricity cursed through his body. He screamed in agony and he fell back on his shell again. He was breathing again. Shredder walked towards the corner and grabbed a bucket and walked towards Donnie. He showed him what was in it.

"Do you know what this is?" The Shredder asked and narrowed his eyes. Mikey was still panting on the ground, catching his breath. Several wound of the whips covered his body and his side was torn since that got the most hits.

"S-salt water" Donnie stuttered. He froze when he found out what he was about to do with the salt water. Upon contact with open wounds it worsened the pain of the wound greatly. Donnie shook his head but Shredder grinned and walked towards Mikey.

"Are you going to talk turtle?" Shredder asked Donnie. He could only stare at his younger brother and the bucket of salt water. Before he could react the salty water engulfed Mikey. He screamed upon the contact and shivered heavily. He was on fire, he had to be. His whole body was burning. The salt was pouring in his wounds and left a burning pain behind. He screamed and twitched his body away from the water. Let it stop, please. Mikey screamed again Shredder asked Donnie once again where Splinter was but Donnie shook his head. How badly he wanted to tell to stop Mikey from being hurt, he couldn't.

"If you don't want to tell your brother has to suffer" After he said that he grabbed Mikey's wrist and dragged him outside. Mikey's terrified eyes locked into Donnie's.

"D-donnie, h-help!" He screamed with absolute terror and he was taken away.

"Mikey nooo! Keep away from him Shredder!" Donnie screamed and he found himself alone. His head was raising. Why Mikey? Why not him? Please Leo, Raph come please. Mikey please be okay. Maybe I can contact them! He suddenly thought and immediately sat in a mediation position. Of course his arm was still cuffed but he had to roll with him. He focused on his family and suddenly shocked.

"Leo..?"

"Oh my god Donnie?!" Leo screamed in his mind. Donnie was so relieved to hear his brother, and Leo too.

"Are you okay? Where are you? Have you seen Mikey?"

"I'm okay Leo…. I don't know where I am though…" Donnie was silent.

"Don… Where is Mikey, is he okay?" Leo asked more curious. Donnie was silent again.

"Shredder is torturing him…" Donnie said hesitantly.

"No! What did they do?" Leo exclaimed.

"They used water torture, he crushed his toes and he whipped him Leo, please get here fast" Donnie began to cry right now.

"Oh god, Donnie hang on. We won't stop looking. Do you have any idea where you are?"

"I don't know Donnie, I think I'm underground there are no windows here. The air is a bit denser here."

"Anything else? Did you see or hear something else?"

A loud scream echoed through the halls and Donnie lost the connection when he heard Mikey's scream. Leo was snapped out of his trance after Mikey's scream. He stood up and stared a few seconds.

"NOOOO!" He screamed loudly and began to tremble. Raph ran in, followed by April and Master Splinter.

"What the Heck" Raph said but stopped when he saw Leo crying in the middle of the room.

"Leo what is wrong?" April asked concerned and hugged the blue cladded turtle. Leo was shaking in April's grip. Raph just stood in the door opening and watched his older brother breaking down. He had no idea what was going on.

"My son what is wrong?" Sensei asked in a concerned voice. Leo looked up from April's hug. His eyes were red from crying. "I contacted with Donnie" He said and swept his tears away and set down on his bed. April sat next to him and sensei on the other side. Raph kept where he was standing.

"How is he my son?" Splinter asks and laid a paw on the shoulder of Leonardo. Leo didn't answer and struggled to find the right words. He wasn't ready to tell such a thing. He wasn't ready to tell how badly he'd messed up. He failed at leadership.

"Donnie's ok" He mumbled and started shaking again. He kept hearing Mikey's scream. It was full of fear and pain. "And Mikey?" Sensei asked hesitantly. Leo shivered lightly again. He kept hearing what Donnie said. 'There are torturing him'. He couldn't imagine Mikey being tortured. He was the innocent one.

"Shredder is torturing him" He said and immediately began to cry again and covered his head in Splinter's hug. They were all quiet. Mikey was being tortured. And by the way Leo was telling it they all knew he was still being tortured. Splinter felt a flash of guilt wash over him as he realized why his youngest son was being tortured. It was because of him.

"I have to go" He whispered and wiped away Leo's tears and hugged him and stood up.

"N-no sensei, what are ya doin'?" Raph asked. Was sensei really going to shredder because Mikey was tortured?

"Don't follow me my sons, Michelangelo and Donatello will be home soon" He said and walked to Raphael to hug him. He had sworn to protect his sons and this was the quickest way to do so. Shredder would release his two youngest sons in return for him. But before Splinter could hug his second oldest son Raph pushed him away.

"Ya can't do tha sensei, do ya really think he let Don and Mikey go?" He exclaimed and looked at him with worry. Tears stung in his eyes but he bit them back. Realization flashed over Splinter's face as he backed down. Raphael, his second oldest was right.

"I don't know what to do anymore Raphael" He said. Everyone looked at him in disbelieve. Those where a few words they thought they'd never heard from their master. He always knew everything.

"Don't worry sensei, we won't stop looking for them. Donnie told me he was underground, maybe that helps us" Leo said, a bit more calmed. Sensei smiled slightly. He'd raised 4 brave warriors. Leo shivered again as he still heard Mikey's scream. Don't worry little brothers, we are coming. We will find you.


	5. Chapter 5

"W-what are you g-going to do?" Mikey asked terrified. Shredder looked at him but continued to bind his wrists In front of him. Mikey didn't struggle because the last two times he did the Shredder pressed his toes. And said he'd do it again if he would struggle again. Shredder ignored his question and threw the rope connecting to Mikey's wrists over a plank and pulled Mikey in the air, until his feet were from the ground too. He struggled and kicked in the air. The ropes cut in his skin.

"You are harder to break than I thought, but I will make you" The shredder said before slamming into Mikey's waist with a wooden stick. A high-pitched scream escaped from Mikey's throat and he crunched in pain.

"S-stop" He panted. He kicked in the air to escape from Shredder but the stick contacted his waist again. He screamed in agony and struggled again. Another blow came, this time in his plastron. He felt like all air was forced out of his lungs and he began to gasp for air. Mikey began to couch and shredder stopped.

"Are you willing to tell me now animal?" He smirked and brought his face close to Mikey's. Mikey yelped and tried to get away from his face. He was scared, no he was terrified of the shredder. But determined not to tell.

"N-never" He stuttered and another scream escaped his throat as the Shredder slammed into his waist once more. And another one, and another one. Mikey kept screaming through the whole process till only a high-pitched yelp left his hoarse throat. Please guys, hurry. He thought weakly and led his head fall.

"Why won't you break? Tell me where Hamato Yoshi is" Shredder said angrily and slammed Mikey's ribs and waist again. Mikey only groaned. His ribs were hurting, he was sure he'd broken all of his ribs. His side was simply killing him. The whipping from earlier already damaged it but this was over the top. Blood kept flowing from his waist and he felt how his blood was dripping on the ground. Drip, drip, drip. He shivered heavily.

"I t-think y-you already k-know my a-answer" Mikey said stubborn and lowered his head again and waited for the pole forcing into his body again, but it never came. Mikey was lowered again and shivered heavily.

Tears welled up in Mikey's eyes. What was going to happen now? He sat down on his knees to prevent standing on his toes. Donnie treated it the best he could and it wasn't hurting anymore but he still couldn't stand on it. His whole body was now hurting. The Shredder brought Mikey's hands behind his back with force. He yelped in protest. Mikey struggled but he was too weak. Soon the hands of Mikey were tied behind his back. The shredder connected a long rope to the rope around his wrists and threw it over a wooden plank on the ceiling again and tightened it so Mikey's hands were pulled a bit upwards.

"N-no" Mikey protested weakly as he realized what Shredder was about to do. Shredder didn't listen to his weak protests and he pulled the rope. His arms were stretched upwards and he felt his shoulder pop out of their sockets. A scream of pure agony escaped his throat. Burning pain flowed through his body which began at his shoulders. Suddenly everything became very cold, and meanwhile very warm. His head spun and he was getting dizzy.

"Ready to tell me now?" The shredder growled but Mikey kept his mouth, knowing that he'd only scream if he was going to open his mouth. But a scream left his mouth anyways when Shredder started to slam his body again with the wooden pole. Shredder asked Mikey once again but he just shook his head. Shredder growled again and slammed the pole in Mikey's waist again. He really underestimated the turtle if he could be silent even after the strappado torture.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie's P.O.V

I was still in the cell and my hand was still cuffed. Leo's words still floated through my head before the connection broke. I tried but I just couldn't get a connection again. I couldn't even them him he heard water floating for god sake. Believe me, I was never an aggression turtle. But right now I felt a lot of anger building up inside of me. How the shell could shredder be so cold and heartless? I shivered again when I heard Mikey cry out in pain again. Why could he hurt Mikey like this? He had to keep his goddam hands of off him!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was already getting light again, Leo and Raph had searched all day. Still now Donnie, no Mikey, not even some footbots. It has been 5 days since Mikey went missing and 3 days since Donnie was gone. Were they even alive right now? Their daily routine had been the same for the last few days. While it was dark they would search for their 2 little brothers and when they were back in the lair they would either sleep or meditate. Trying to contact with either Mikey or Donatello. But after Leo contacted with Donnie they couldn't get a connection. They hopped from roof to roof to get back to the lair.

"Leo!" Raph suddenly hissed and stopped and watched over the roof. Leo stopped running too and watched where Raph was watching at. 2 foot soldiers came out of a secret door in an alley. The 2 brothers watched each other and nodded before jumping down on the foot soldiers. They quickly took them down.

"Where are ya keepin' ma brothers?" Raph hissed as he pointed a sais at the throat of one soldier.

"W-who?" The soldier exclaimed.

"two other turtles, an orange and a purple one, where are they keeping them?" Leo joined and held his captive down.

"I don't know what you're talking about" He said fearfully but when Raph held his sais even closer and dug into his throat he began to talk. "Okey okey, I will talk. They kidnapped your brother because the shredder thinks he'll break easily so he can find the location of your master"

"But where are they keeping him?" Raph growled.

"I don't know! Only the higher ranks are allowed to know that, I swear I don't know. Find Dogpound or fishface, they know for sure! And a few footsoldiers from a higher rank" He said fearfully. Raph got up and knocked the back of his sais in his head and knocked him unconscious.

"Guess we have to find Dogpound or fish face." He said and dragged the bodies behind the dumpsters.

"That guy will have a pretty bad headache when he waked up." Leo said and hid another body behind the dumpsters too. "C'mon Raph, we have to go now. We can look for Dog pound and Fish face tomorrow" Raph nodded and followed Leo towards the lair. When they got back Master Splinter immediately rushed towards them.

"My sons, have you find Michelangelo or Donatello?" He asks and watched at them hopefully but they just shook their head.

"But we did found some foot soldiers and they said Fish face and Dogpound plus some higher ranks knew where Mikey and Donnie were" Leo said.

"Then we go looking for them when it turns night again, In the meantime, I'll try to contact with Donatello or Michelangelo again" He said and turned around. Leaving Donnie and Leo behind. A bit surprised.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mikey was lowered again and he fell on the ground. His whole body was shivering. His whole body ached. His arms were dislocated and he probably had broken all of his ribs. His waist was burning like shell. He trembled on the ground and he was crying. Shredder grabbed Mikey waists forcefully and Mikey cried out in pain at the movement of his shoulders. He was dragged along the halls and a cell door was opened. He didn't bother to look at which cell he was going to be put in. He was cold and warm at the same time. He felt nauseous and dizzy and his head was hurting like shell.

He was tossed inside the cell and Shredder walked inside the room. Mikey heard shackles and footsteps walking outside the door. The light were suddenly turned on again and it wasn't dark anymore.

"Mikey!" Donnie suddenly screamed. He watched in horror at the sight of his baby brother and quickly rushed towards him to examine his wounds. The shredder is so going to regret this!


	6. Chapter 6

"OH my god, Mikey!" Donnie screamed and ran over to his baby brother. Mikey was crying on the ground with too many bruises to count. Donnie kneeled beside him and checked him.

"Mikey, tell me where it hurts!" He almost screamed and started to panic. Mikey hissed and cracked his eyes open.

"S-shoulder" He hissed through his teeth and that's when Donnie noticed how life-less his arms were laying beside him with odd bumps at the shoulders. They were dislocated. Donnie growled again. Shredder is so dead. Mikey was very pale and he felt warm.

"i- I am going to reposition your shoulder. But it is going to hurt….. okay?" Donnie said hesitantly. Mikey just nodded. Donnie firmly placed a hand on Mikey's upper plastron and he yelped at the contact. He ignored it and placed one leg on the lower plastron so he was pinned down firmly.

"I'm sorry Mikey" Donnie whispered and started to twist the shoulder. Mikey started to scream in pure agony and suddenly he heard the sound of his own shoulder popping back into its socket.

"One more bro, you're doing well" Donnie said with quilt in his eyes and repositioned a bit and grabbed Mikey's other shoulder. A loud scream erupted from Mikey's throat as Donnie slowly pushed the shoulder back in the socket and then it was quiet. Only the sobbing sound of Mikey could be heard. Donnie looked at him with quilt. His baby brother was in so much pain. Why not him? Donnie would take his place whenever he could.

"I- Mike where does it hurt?" Donnie then asked and scanned his whole body.

"W-waist, r-ribs" He said and shut his eyes in pain again and yelped. Donnie quickly began to work and skinned his ribs. Mikey yelped in protest but Donnie continued. He sighed after a while. 2 ribs were broken and 3 were probably badly bruised. His waist was another story. It was totally beaten. Purple and blue bruises appeared under the torn flesh. The whipping had left lots of deep stripes which were bleeding and what shredder did in there wasn't very good for his waist too.

"I'm sorry Mikey I'm going to have to use the water again" Donnie said with quilt and Mikey just nodded. He was terrified of the water but he trusted Donnie. Mikey could hear the water moving inside the bottle and he froze. Drip, drip, drip. Please make It quick Donnie. Drip, drip, drip. Donnie said down again and soaked a piece of the shirt he still had in water. He firmly placed it on top of Mikey's waist. He protested weakly but didn't struggle. Donnie cleaned the wound the best he could and wrapped it around his whole body so his waist was covered. He bound his ribs too and after that he cleaned Mikey's wrists. Donnie growled. Shredder had used some kind of rope on his wrists to restrain him. Blue and purple marks were already covering his wrists. Mikey yelped at every contact or sound with water but let Donnie treat him. Donnie cooled his major bruises and cleaned some minor wounds.

"Guess that's it" Donnie said. He was shivering the whole time from treating Mikey. He'd never seen anyone in this condition. Not even slash/spike did this amount of damage. Mikey nodded.

"Can I sleep now?" Mikey said in a low voice. Donnie placed a hand on Mikey's head and rubbed it.

"Yes Mikey, you may" He said and Mikey's eyes immediately fell and he went to sleep. It wasn't a peaceful sleep but he was sleeping at least. Donnie leaned against the wall and placed Mikey's head on his plastron. A small smile appeared on Mikey's face when Donnie did that. He kept rubbing Mikey to comfort him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night again and Leo and Raph were getting ready to go. Well Raph was getting ready to go. Leo was still in the dojo meditating.

"Are ya comin' fearless? We going ta smack some people" Raph screamed to Leo. Of course he was resembling to the people who knew where Mikey was. And Donnie. But Leo didn't respond, he was meditating. There was a flash of light and Leo opened his eyes. He found himself in some kind of room. Everything was white and he knew instantly he was in the spirit world. He walked around and tried to determine where he was.

"Leo!" A familiar voice screamed and suddenly Donnie hugged Leo tightly. Leo was shocked and hugged Donnie back. It has been 4 days since he saw Donnie for the last time. And even though both knew this wasn't real it was good to see each other again.

"Leo listen to me, before I'm forced to leave again. I hear water flowing behind our cell, I think we are near a river" Donnie said and pulled out of hug.

"Thanks Don and don't worry, Raph and I are going to find out where you are. We found some foot soldiers and they told us Fish face and Dog pound know where they are keeping you" Leo responded and started to think. They were near a river, that meant there were only a few options left, if they were even in New York. No otherwise he wasn't able to contact them.

"I know you will" Donnie said assuring and padded Leo again. It was great to feel Leo again after all these days (No sex reference lol).

"Donnie, how is Mikey holding up?" Leo then asked but Donnie's eyes snapped open when he was thrown against the wall by the shredder.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey screamed and tried to get up but failed miserably. Donnie looked around in confusion. No! He lost contact with Leo again. He then saw Shredder standing near Mikey.

"K-keep away from him" Donnie said but Shredder didn't listen.

"That's up to this little turtle here. I let you choose animal" The shredder said and Mikey swallowed heavily. "Or I can use the water techniques on you again" Mikey froze in place at the thought. No, no water please. Drip, drip, drip. He began to shiver uncontrollably. "Or I take your dear brother"

"D-don't hurt D-donnie" Mikey said and started to breath heavily. He wasn't going to let Donnie get hurt. But he didn't want the water again. Not the water. Drip, drip, drip. Donnie was just staring. Mikey would undergo the water torture to protect him? He shook his head, no I was supposed to protect him.

"Mikey, Choose the second one. I'll be fine! Please" He said to Mikey. He was still shivering but looked up at Donnie. He wanted to protest but Donnie's look changed his mind. And Mikey nodded in defeat. He didn't want Donnie to get hurt but he couldn't take another water torture. He just couldn't.

"Mikey chooses the second one, take me" Donnie said determined but Shredder shook his head.

"I asked this turtle here, he has to say it" He said and pointed at Mikey. He bit his lips, he didn't want to.

"I- I choose option 2, take Donnie. Don't hurt him… please" He started to cry, he couldn't believe he just said that. Shredder grabbed Donnie's wrist and dragged him outside the cell.

"it's gonna be okay Mikey, I'm supposed to protect you" He said before the cell door closed and Mikey was left alone. He curled up and ignored the pain from his shoulders and started to cry. He felt horrible, he let Shredder take him for what? So he wasn't being tortured with some water? Who knows what Shredder was doing to him right now. He wanted to home so badly. Mikey's eyes fell again and he started to sleep, thinking about Donnie.

When Mikey woke up the first thing he thought about was Donnie and started to cry again.

"Mikey?" He heard and looked up. Donnie was back! Donnie came towards Mikey and checked his injuries again. Mikey watched in horror at Donnie. His left arms was totally covered in bruises and cuts and it hang life-less against his side. Probably dislocated and set back. Donnie had a grimace of pain. But Mikey was most shocked at the side of his face. There was some dried blood above his left eye, which was totally swollen so it covered his whole left eye and was forced to close it. Mikey started to cry more.

"I'm s-sorry D-donnie, I'm s-so sorry" He cried and Donnie comforted him.

"Don't be Mikey, I'm supposed to protect you remember?" He ignored the pain in his whole arm and laid Mikey on his plastron again and calmed him down until Mikey was asleep again. But Mikey didn't sleep good at all. Everything hurt and he felt guilty about what he did to Donnie. What kind of brother am I?


	7. Chapter 7

"There they are!" Raph growled and pointed at Dog pound and Fish face. But Leo stopped him.

"'No Raph wait" He said and pointed at them. They were having some kind of conversation.

" How long before those brats are going to break? I'm sick of serving the shredder in this form." Fish face said and pointed at his skin. Fish face was originally a normal human, just like Dogpound. But a contact with mutagen had them both change in weird mutants.

"Easy Fish face, They will crack soon enough and then Shredder gives us the antidote" Dog pound responded. Fish face growled a bit. Never liked the name fish face.

"Why doesn't he just throw them into the east river and get rid of them?" He said and crossed his arms.

"Yeay sure, shout it any harder dipshit!" Dog pound growled and smacked Fish face his head. Leo and Raph looked at each other. Could it be? Leo nodded and they both ran away. They were relatively close to the east river. Hold on Bro's we're coming!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Donnie soaked a piece of the thorn shirt and placed it on his eye again. It was still badly swollen and he couldn't look through his eyes. His left arm was totally useless right now. It hurt because it had been dislocated. But he immediately felt pity for Mikey. He had two of them. Mikey… He'd been taken like 4 hours ago. Donnie was determined not to let him take his baby brother and ended up being kneecapped. He removed the bullet directly after Mikey was carried away and bound it. The last four hours he'd been sitting here and continuously treating his wounds. His knee was throbbing but it wasn't that bad. But there was no way he could walk on it. He removed the cloth and leaned against the wall. It had been 5 days. He wanted to go home, he was hungry and he wanted to get Mikey home. He could hear footsteps outside but it wasn't Shredders. He looked up as the door was cracked open. 2 figures stood in the opening.

"Donnie" A familiar voice said and rushed to him and hugged him. It was Leo, Raph followed soon after. Donnie hugged them back and started crying.

"You guys really came" He whispered. Donnie pulled out of the hug, they had to get out of here.

"Oh my god Donnie, what did they do to you?" Leo exclaimed as he saw Donnie's wounds. A swollen eye, totally bruised arm and a bandaged right knee.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine" He said and tried to get up but ended up being supported by Raph

'Don, where is Mikey?" Raph then asked. Donnie froze a bit.

"I don't know, Shredder took him 4 hours ago" He said and lowered his head in quilt and fear. Leo signed they had to followed and Raph helped Donnie through the halls. Donnie crossed a door he was familiar with and shivered heavily.

"What is it Don?" Raph asked concerned.

"I… I think Mikey's in here. Shredder also brought me here…." He quietly said and Leo walked forwards. The door slowly cracked open and Leo went inside. There was his youngest brother. Stabbed to a table. A muzzle covering his face. He was unconscious. Leo gasped at the sight. His whole body was covered with cuts and bruises. His waist and ribs were bandaged. His toes were too. His shoulders were also badly bruised. More than the rest. Leo rushed forwards and released his brother from the restraints. Mikey moaned in pain and fell in Leo's arms. Mikey's wrist were covered with bruises. His whole body was covered with whip marks. Leo picked up his little brother and held him protectively against his own plastron. (Like Raph held Mikey in The Wrath of Tiger Claw). He walked outside to meet the shocked reaction of Raph. Donnie just looked at him with quilt. Raph growled in anger but Leo interrupted before Raph could even fully draw his sais.

"We have to get home quick Raph" He said and he calmed down a bit. He started to support Donnie again and they slowly but surely walked outside the building. It was a hidden place under the east river. A long stair led them up and they opened a door and suddenly they stood outside. They stood on some kind of low platform under the east bridge. Raph growled again as Don kept limping because of his knees. He picked Donnie up bridal style and continued to follow Leo. Donnie wanted to protest but then smiley happily. He was tired and his leg was throbbing. He closed his eyes, He was free. And before he knew he was asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Master Splinter!" Leonardo screamed as he immediately ran towards the infirmary with Mikey in his hands. Raph followed with Donnie and laid him down on the couch. They needed the infirmary for Mikey and Donnie's wounds weren't that bad. Master Splinter came out of the dojo and was shocked to see his son again. He quickly rushed towards Donnie and looked at his wounds. He ran off again and quickly returned with the medical aid and some pillows and blankets. Splinter wanted to touch Donnie to treat his wounds but Raph stopped him.

"Sensei, go to Mikey. I'll take care of Donnie" He said in an almost calm voice but from the inside he was rushing. Mikey needed the medical attention right now and Raph wasn't a good healer. Sensei was way better and needed to look at Mikey. Splinter nodded great fully and rushed inside the lair to meet his youngest son, beaten and broken. Leo had just placed him on the infirmary.

"What are his wounds my son?" Splinter asked concerned and walked to his son.

"I don't know, I think his major wounds are covered" He said and with shaking fingers he touched the bandage around his toes. "I'm going to remove it to treat it the best I can, but I will need your aid" He said before carefully unwrapping Mikey's toes. Leo gasped at the sight of his brothers toes. They were read, swollen and bruised. He felt Splinter gasping too but he quickly recovered and rushed towards his youngest son with some supplies. Both Leo and Splinter carefully cleaned his toes and bandaged it with the right bandage. Leo didn't have as much experience as Donnie but he knew the bones were still in the right place and the cream he'd applied should heal the toes properly. Leo winced and started to cut the bandage around his brother's ribs.

"I think they are broken my son" Splinter said and moved his hands along Mike's plastron. Sensei could easily determine what was wrong if it was something like broken bones.

"He has 2 broken wrists and 3 battered ones, I'll need to bind it properly to minimum the movement" He said and quickly bandaged his ribs firmly but not too much. Leo grabbed some more bandage and he wrapped Mikey's shoulders and removed the bandage on his waist. He gasped again. His whole side was torn away. Whip marks were covering most of his waist and the flesh was hanging loose. Leo stepped backwards.

"I- I can't. M-Mikey…" He stuttered and dropped the bandage he was holding. Master Splinter rested a paw on his shoulder.

"Go my son, his spirit is strong he'll survive. I'll look after your brother" He said. Leo felt bad leaving Mikey but he couldn't stand the condition of his youngest brother. He couldn't believe how Donnie could've treated us all these times. "Go, Donatello will surely be waiting for you" After that Leo nodded and walked outside. Splinter directly headed back to Mikey.

Leo passed a few rooms and stopped at Donnie's room. He could feel the presence of his 2 brothers but he didn't go in. He just couldn't. He failed as a leader to protect their 2 youngest. The door was opened and Raph stood there.

"I thought I heard you, what's wrong Leo? Is Mikey okay? " He asked with a concerned voice.

"Mikey's going to be fine. He isn't in life danger but he has pain, a lot of pain." He said and looked away from Raph's eyes. He didn't want to see them.

"That's nice. Why aint'ya coming in Leo?" He then asked. Leo stared at him now.

"I can't Raph, I failed them as leader and as brother" Leo said and quilt built up again. Raph just opened the door and signed him to go in.

"You know that ain't yar fault, now get in" He said Leo nodded and smiled lightly. He stepped inside Donnie's room and glanced at the bed of his brother. Donnie was peacefully sleeping on his bed. His chest was slowly falling and rising and he made a funny sound when he slept. His left eye was still swollen but it was less. Raph probably cooled it with ice. His left arm was bandaged.

"I ain't no medical but I cooled his eye wit' some ice and bandaged his left shoulder and his knee." Raph said as if he was reading Leo's thoughts. Leo walked over to Donnie and sat down next to him. He strolled his hands across Donnie's face. They were finally home. Broken, but home. Donnie was in a better condition than Mikey but none of them was on the verge of dying. They'd both recover from it. Leo felt a bit less quilty. Donnie was just tired and needed some well-deserved sleep. He didn't know how Mikey was doing but Splinter had assured him he was going to live and he believed his sensei.

"It's good to have you back bro" He said and continued to watch Donnie sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Donnie woke up he looked around in confusion. Where was he? He recognized his own room. Mikey! He quickly sat up and gasped at the shooting pain at his left shoulder. He crunched. Immediately he felt 2 hands being placed on his plastron and he felt how he was placed back on the bed.

"Easy Don" Leo said in a concerned voice and watched his younger brother carefully laying down again. After a few minutes the pain disappeared. "You're still injured, take it easy" Donnie looked at him and smiled. He was really home. He was finally home. A flash of worry ran over his face, Mikey.

"Mikey" He cracked in a hoarse voice and tried to sit up again. This time Leo stopped him before he could do so.

"He's alive but he's still asleep. Whatever 'he' did took a lot out of him" He said. He said 'he' on purpose instead of shredder. Even though Donnie wouldn't tell, Leo knew how terrified he was for him.

"I want to see him" Donnie said and once again he tried to sit up. Leo wanted to protest. "Please Leo, I want to see him." He said in a desperate voice. Leo nodded and helped his little brother up. He limped outside and Leo supported him to the infirmary. When they got in they saw Mikey still sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. More cuts and bandages were seen than actual skin. Next to Mikey Raph was sleeping in a chair. He immediately woke up when Donnie and Leo entered the room. Raph looked at Donnie and a smile appeared on his face.

"Donnie you're awake!" He said and carefully hugged him, avoiding touching his wounds. His arm was still hurting but it was better. His knee would heal and his eye was already less swollen. He could already open it, but not much. A bit like when Slash grew out of control. Raph released Donnie from the hug and Donnie looked at Mikey.

"How is he?" He asked and limped towards Mikey and sat down and grabbed Mikey's hand. His wrist, and also the other, was bandaged. The thing that Donnie scared the most was that he knew what was under all the bandage. And how he got it. He closed his eyes and for a moment he was back in the cell. Taking care of Mikey's wounds, his screams when he touched his wounds and his protests when Donnie had to treat him with water. Raph walked over to him and handed him some soup and then Donnie realized again how hungry he was.

"Splinter and Leo bandaged his wounds, he'll be okay bu'…. He has pain" Raph said and bit his lip.

"Don't worry Don, I gave him pain medication and Splinter hooked him to a machinery to watch his breathing, heart rate and provides him with food and water" Leo filled in. Leo was right. From under the covers thin tubes appeared who were all connected to a machine. One for the heart, one for his breathing and 2 for the food and water. Donnie started crying and Leo hugged him.

"You don't have to but do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked in a concerned voice and Donnie nodded in defeat. He felt scared to re-live the experience but knew he had to do it. And Donnie thought it would be best to do it before Mikey woke up so they know what to expect. Leo helped Donnie get up and walked with him to the living room. They sat down next to each other and for the first 10 minutes Donnie was only crying and Leo was rubbing his shell to comfort him.

"After I- I was taken… i-I was tossed in some k-kind of cell. A-alone. A-after a few hours s-shre… he walked in a-and left again. A- a few m-moments later M-Mikey was t-tossed inside" Donnie cried harder. He couldn't think about Mikey anymore. How broken he'd looked. 6 of his toes were broken because of the shredder and still he was determined not to tell. Leo rubbed his shell comfortably and Donnie calmed down slightly.

"H-he tortured him t-to get a-answers. H-he wouldn't tell a-and Shre…. He c-crushed his toes w-with a s-screw" Donnie started to cry uncontrollably again and covered his head in Leo's plastron. Leo engulfed him in a big hug. He couldn't believe what Donnie just said. He knew Mikey was being tortured but he couldn't believe he'd crush his teeth. He too read it once in a book and he read how painful it was. He felt pity but also admiring for Mikey. He endured so much and he was still determined not to tell something to bring his family in danger. They were stopped by a loud scream from the infirmary.

"NOOO! GET AWAY!" They heard Mikey screaming. Leo and Donnie both stood up and ran towards the infirmary. Leo looked confused at the sight but Donnie was shocked. Mikey's eyes were open and he was staring at the glass of water Raph was holding. Donnie instantly knew what has happened. Mikey woke up and Raph offered him some water for his dry throat. Donnie rushed towards Raph and pushed him away violently. Raph was pushed a few meters back and then fell backwards and landed on his back. The glass shattered on the ground. Mikey let out a scream when he heard the water and tried to sit up. He screamed again at the movement of his ribs and waist and just everything. Donnie ran over to him and pushed him down.

"Ssssh, ssshh it's okay Mikey. I'm here, just relax. It's over" He kept saying, Mikey cried hysterically. Leo and Raph kept staring at their youngest brothers. They didn't know what was going on and why Mikey started to freak out. Mikey looked around and started to freak out when he saw a water bottle on the other side of his bed. Donnie growled because he couldn't reach it.

"Leo, grab the water and get out" He hissed and forced Mikey to look at his eyes. Away from the bottle. Leo did what Donnie asked and grabbed the bottle and took it outside. Mikey clearly relaxed a bit but still cried.

"it's going to be okay buddy" Donnie said and watched as Mikey slowly calmed down. He kept crying and it slowly turned into sobbing until Mikey was sleeping again. Donnie pulled the blankets up and turned around. Raph was still on the ground and stared shocked at his youngest brother.

"Was it my fault?" He slowly asked and Donnie helped him up. Donnie shook his head. They were both crying. He couldn't believe what just happened to their youngest brother, so scared, truly terrified.

"No Raph, it wasn't your fault. C'mon I have to tell you something" He said and led Raph towards the living room where they met Leo. He was sitting on the couch, the water bottle in his hands. Donnie swallowed, he had to tell them, how hard it'd be. Raph sat down next to Leo and Donnie sat down on another chair and crossed his legs and stared at the ground. He couldn't look in his brothers eyes while he told them everything. The waterboarding, the water torture and the drowning.

"I already noticed it in the cell. He was scared of the water and refused to drink it. Every time I had to clean his wounds I had to ask him first otherwise he'd freak out" Donnie said and still stared at the ground.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Leo then asked hesitantly. Mikey couldn't survive while being scared of the water.

"We have to let Mikey trust the water again. Slowly" Donnie answered. Leo bit his lip.

"Donnie maybe this is a good moment to tell what happened after you found Mikey…. To prevent something else to happen because we don't know" He said and looked down. He didn't know if Donnie was ready but he just nodded and started to talk. About how the shredder whipped Mikey and poured salt on him and took him away after that. Donnie told about how Mikey was thrown back into the cell again and told about what he think he did to Mikey. His shoulders were dislocated and his wrists had bruises from some kind of rope so he assumed the shredder used strappado on him. While continuously hitting him with some kind of stick or wooden pole. And a while after that how shredder offered Mikey a choice, or use the water torture on Mikey again or take him away. He told about how he begged Mikey to choose the second one and eventually agreed. And then how Mikey was taken away and Leo and Raph came to rescue them.

"You did good to protect Mikey" Leo said as he finished the story. He walked over to Donnie and hugged him. They were stopped from sounds in the infirmary. Donnie looked at Leo and Raph.

"Go, he trusts you" Leo said assuring and Donnie nodded as he walked towards Mikey. Mikey's eyes were open and he looked around lost and disorientated. His eyes planted on Donnie's.

"Donnie!" He exclaimed and Donnie walked over to him and hugged him.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" There was a short silence and Donnie pulled out of the hug and grabbed a chair and sat down next to Mikey.

"I can hardly feel something, you gave me pain medication right?" He asked in a low voice, Donnie nodded. He wasn't the one who gave him the pain medication but the felt it pointless to tell Mikey. He opened his mouth to say something. "And my throat Is dry…" He said almost too low to hear but Donnie caught it. He looked in Mikey's eyes and saw how terrified he was. Donnie laid a hand on Mikey's hand.

"I know you are afraid Mikey but you trust me right? You have to drink" Donnie tried but Mikey shook his head and a few tears rolled along his cheek.

"I can't…. I'm scared Donnie" He said and shut his eyes. Donnie sighed and wiped away his tears.

"I know you are Mikey and you don't have to if you really don't want to but eventually you have to. But you are not alone, remember that." Mikey relaxed a bit but stayed tense. "Now close your eyes Mikey and remember, I'm here for you okay?" Mikey nodded again and did what Donnie asked him. He heard footsteps and Donnie returned but stayed at the end of his bed, keeping some distance.

"Now Mikey, what do you feel?" Donnie asked. Mikey tried to sense something but the only thing he could was Donnie.

"Just you.." He said hesitantly.

"Good, now slowly open your eyes, remember I'm here buddy" Mikey did and opened his eyes and froze. On the end of his bed was a glass of water. He started to breath uncontrollably and Donnie rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Easy Mikey, you don't have to worry, it didn't do anything before and it won't now either" He said. Mikey nodded again and calmed down a bit. Donnie smiled as he saw how Mikey truly relaxed, he stood up and carried the glass of water away and came back to Mikey and padded his hand.

"Very good buddy, take it easy. I'm here to help remember?" Donnie said assuring and Mikey just nodded as he looked blankly at the ceiling. He trusted Donnie, just not the water. He swallowed, his throat was still dry. He bit his lip a bit. Why was he being such a coward? A bit of water.

"Donnie?" He suddenly cracked. Donnie looked at him and smiled lightly. "C-can you bring me the water again?" He asked shakily. Donnie looked confused for a second but then stood up and grabbed the water. Mikey tensed the more the water came near and with shaking hands he grabbed the glass but Donnie kept holding it.

"You sure?" Donnie asked concerned.

"I want to do this" Mikey said assuring. And Donnie handed him the glass of water. He slowly brought the glass to his lips and drank a tiny bit. He shivered heavily and started to shake. Donnie quickly took the glass again and placed it on the ground. Out of Mikey's sight. Donnie saw Mikey was near a panic attack but Mikey closed his eyes and smiled. He did it, he drunk water! Take that shredder. Mikey thought before going into a panic attack.


	9. Chapter 9

Donnie sighed and relaxed when he saw Mikey sleeping peacefully again. 5 minutes ago Mikey went into a panic attack because he drunk the water. Leo padded Donnie's shoulder.

"You must admit he is one brave little ninja" Leo said and Donnie said. He still couldn't believe what has happened. Mikey had insisted Donnie that he wanted to drink the water and after he swallowed a tiny bit he started to shake. For a short while he smiled and after that he went into a panic attack. Donnie lost it and began to scream. Immediately Leo came in and helped Mikey to calm down.

"I still can't believe what happened. To trigger such a big panic attack Mikey must've been terrified to drink. But why did he do it then?" Donnie asked still dazed from the experience.

"He probably thought of himself as a coward to be afraid of water" Leo answered. Donnie looked in Leo's eyes and started to cry.

"He knows we don't feel that way so why would he do such a dangerous thing?!" Donnie exclaimed and tears streamed down his face. Why would Mikey do such a thing?

"Easy Don, Mikey endured a lot and everyone has a different way to deal with it" Leo said slowly and hugged Donnie. Donnie buried his face in Leo's shoulder.

"I know that but I just…. " Donnie stopped, he didn't have the right words to say. He knew Mikey had a long recovery in front of him and he could imagine how Mikey felt about being afraid of water but still. They understood.

"Come on Donnie, I will change your bandages and then you must sleep" Leo said and helped Donnie out of the infirmary and placed him on the cough. Raph was gone, probably in the dojo. Leo removed the bandage from Donnie's shoulder. It was still bruised but it was less than a day ago. Leo applied some crème on his shoulder and Donnie hissed slightly at the contact but didn't say anything. Leo applied a clean bandage around his shoulder and unwrapped the one on his knee. It was healing nicely and he only had to wrap it in some new bandage. His eye was still a bit swollen.

"Come on, you have to sleep" Leo said and helped Donnie getting up. Donnie limped towards his room and was placed on his bed with the help of Leo. He smiled childish as Leo padded him in bed and pulled the blanket over him.

"Why are you grinning?" Leo teased him. Donnie only smiled harder.

"It's just like when we were young" Donnie grinned.

"Leo, I'm scared" A five years old Donnie said. Leo sat straight up in his bed and looked at his younger brother who stood in the doorway. Donnie was crying. Leo stood up and walked to his younger brother.

"What is it Don?" He asked and gave him a hug. Right after he asked a thunder sound echoed through the lair and Donnie whimpered. He was scared of the thunder. Leo was a bit nervous for the thunder as well but Splinter had assured him it couldn't harm them.

"Don't worry, the thunder can't hurt us" Leo said assuring, copying the words Splinter said to him. Donnie looked up at Leo and wiped away his tears. He was the smartest of the 4 and he mostly knew more than his brothers. So he felt scared because he didn't know what that sound caused.

"But what is the thunder?" He asked and looked hopefully to his oldest brother. But Leo's eyes were also confused. Although Splinter had assured him thunder couldn't harm him he didn't know what it was.

"I don't know" He said and another crash went through the lair. Donnie yelped and threw himself in Leo's arms and covered his head in Leo's shoulder again. He started to cry again. Leo pulled out of the hug.

"Don't worry Don, Splinter said it couldn't harm us. Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" He asked and Donnie nodded great fully. He padded Donnie on his head and grabbed his pillow and blanket and dragged it along the halls to Donnie's room. He threw it inside Donnie's room and helped him to get in bed and padded him in bed and pulled the blanket over Donnie. Leo then grabbed his pillow and blanket and lay next to Donnie.

"Thanks" Donnie muttered. Another crash was heard but Donnie was save now, next to his older brother.

"Don't worry little brother" He whispered as they both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Raph's turn to watch over Mikey when he suddenly woke up. He hesitated for a bit but Donnie was asleep for just half an hour and he needed the rest so he decided to leave him alone.

"Hey buddy" Raph said in a quiet voice as he watched as Mikey opened his eyes. Mikey looked around confused. He still had problems to remember where he was and it always took a while before he realized he was home. Mikey's eyes locked into Raph's and he smiled weakly..

"Hey Raph" He said with a hoarse voice. His voice was still dry and it hurt Mikey to talk. Raph walked over to him and grabbed his hand. There were still bruises on his wrists but they were fading slowly. Mikey looked at his wrists and shivered slightly.

"How are ya feelin'"? Raph asked and sat down and stroke Mikey's hand carefully. Mikey was quiet for a second. He didn't feel anything but it looked like all of his senses were shut down.

"I don't feel anything" He said with difficulty and started to couch as a result of using his dry throat. Raph just stared in quilt. He knew he couldn't offer Mikey some water to ease the pain but he wanted to. Eventually Mikey stopped with coughing and smiled weakly at Raph. Raph smiled back.

"That's is because Leo gave ya a bunch of medicals" He said they were both silent for a while and Raph bit his lip. "So….. why did ya drink it Mike?" He then asks and looked away from Mikey. They were both silent again and it took a while for Mikey to figure out what he was talking about. But then everything came back. How he drank and how he went into a panic attack. He tensed a bit but forced himself to tak slow breaths and relaxed again. He swallowed his dry throat.

"C-can I have that water" He asked, avoiding Raph's question. Raph stared at him for a moment but then shook his head.

"NO way buddy. You ain't drinking tha water again for a while. Ya don't have ta prove yourself" He said. Mikey stared at him and started to cry.

"But that's exactly the point Raph, I have to prove myself to you guys. I can't be afraid of water, I'm a ninja" He said and bit his lip. Raph was a bit dazed for a second but then hugged his youngest brother.

"Oh Mikey, ya don't have ta prove yourself. And you're not jus' a ninja, you're ma baby brother too" He said and hugged him tightly. "I don' care I yer afraid of water. Y'are still ma little brother" He said and Mikey nodded. He hugged his older brother tighter.

"I'm sorry Raph" He said quietly and started to cough again. Raph released him and wanted to grab some water but immediately stopped as he realized he couldn't and started pad Mikey's head to comfort him. Mikey stopped with coughing and groaned and shut his eyes.

"Your ribs?" Raph asked concerned and Mikey nodded and breathed in deeply. His ribs began to flare up badly even though he was almost completely drugged.

"So when can I drink?" Mikey asked. Raph rolled his eyes and Mikey began to smile innocently.

"First I'm going to wash you, you stink" Raph grinned. Donnie had ordered Raph to wash Mikey when he'd woke up. Only if he was ready.

"Can I have bubbles?" Mikey asked and popped his puppy eyes and Raph laughed and grabbed something and showed it to Mikey.

"No way Mikester, I have a washing mitt for you" He grinned. "Now Mikey, you don't have to do it if you're not ready or you want someone else to do it" Mikey knew immediately that Raph was referring to Donnie but he shook his head.

"It's okay Raph, but be careful I got some wounds down here" He said and pointed at the blankets, under which indeed some wounds covered Mikey. Raph was still unsure about using water on Mikey but if he wanted to he saw no way he couldn't. Raph removed the blanket from Mikey and revealed his scarred skin. He decided to first start with his legs since they weren't covered with bandages. He soaked the washing mitt with a tiny bit of water and made sure Mikey didn't see it. He looked at Mikey and he gave him an assuring nod and Raph slowly rubbed the washing mitt along Mikey's leg. Mikey shivered lightly but didn't protest. His breathing became a bit more rapid but he forced himself to calm down. Raph quickly and carefully cleaned his legs and looked at Mikey.

"How ya doin' so far Mikey?" Raph asked. Mikey smiled weakly.

"Clean" He joked. Raph began to smile a bit. It was an improvement but Raph still knew it was a very tiny step in letting him trust water again. He only used very tiny on the washing mitt to clean him. But it was a small improvement. Raph soaked the washing mitt again and slowly cleaned Mikey's bruised shoulder. Mikey looked the other way and started to breath more rapidly but stayed still. Raph laid a hand on Mikey's plastron.

"Ya okay buddy?" He asked concerned. Mikey nodded. "Just be quick please" He said and a few tears formed in his eyes. Raph shook his head and decided to quickly clean the other arm and it was enough for today. Mikey was now crying in silence and he was shivering a bit. Raph placed the blanket on Mikey again and gave him a kiss on his head.

"Thanks Raphie" He said smiling and he fell asleep. Raph smiled. "no sweat little bro" He said and walked outside the infirmary and walked towards the dojo and walked in. Leo was training with his katana's but he looked up when Raph entered.

"How's Mikey?" He asked and lowered his weapons. Raph grinned and showed him the washing mitt. Leo's eyes widened and he walked towards Raph.

"No way! How did he react?" Leo asked. He couldn't believe Raph actually washed him, with water!

"Quite well actuall'. He was still scared of ta water bu' he didn't panic again, guess I'm better with Mikey than you or Donnie" He said and grinned. Leo hit him on the head and smiled.

"Wha' you're jus' jealous" Raph grinned. Leo grabbed Raph in a headlock and tainted his head with his knuckles.

"Hey knock' it out fearless" Raph laughed. Splinter was still in his room meditating and smiled at the sound of his 2 playing sons. Children.


	10. Chapter 10

Another day passed, 2 days since they escaped the shredder. Donnie woke up with a little headache and saw Leo was still sitting next to him.

"Hey Don how are you feeling?" Leo asked and checked Donnie. His eye was almost completely healed and he regained some movement in his arm back.

"Better than yesterday" He said and grinned. Leo smiled back. Then Donnie's stomach began to growl in protest. They both began to laugh.

"So, you wanna have your breakfast here?" Leo asked and already stood up to get some breakfast to Donnie but he shook his head.

"How much I love to be served I would like to get up for a while" Donnie grinned and Leo nodded. He understood Donnie. He was sick of laying down all the time and he wanted to get up. He helped Donnie getting up and limped towards the kitchen. He placed Donnie in a chair and went to make some breakfast. They were both silent while making the breakfast. After a while Donnie opened his mouth.

"So how's Mikey doing?" He asked and looked at the plate of food Leo made and gratefully began to eat it. Leo sat down in front of Donnie.

"He's still afraid but he's getting better. Raph even washed him yesterday" Leo responded. Donnie was dazed at the answer Leo gave him. He let Raph was him? Donnie went back to his meal and quickly finished it. Man was he hungry!

"I want to see him" Donnie then said and shoved his plate from him away. Leo sighed and nodded.

"I'd thought you would say that" He said and walked over to Donnie and helped him up. Leo threw Donnie's right arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the kitchen towards the infirmary. When they got in Mikey was already awake. Raph was sitting next to him. Mikey looked up and smiled when he saw Donnie.

"Donnie you're awake!" He exclaimed. Donnie limped forward on his own and engulfed Mikey in a hug. Donnie smiled at the hug. At least Mikey's happy self was still intact.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" He said and released Mikey from the hug. The blanket was pulled until half of his plastron. His shoulders were still bandaged and his ribs too. His wrist were still badly bruised but not as much as before.

"I'm fine" He said and then Donnie noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Raph crossed his eyes and made a sound in protests.

"Don't even try Mikey, you ain't fooling Donnie" He said stubborn and Mikey's smile vanished. He looked tired, exhausted. Was he having the nightmares? Mikey was always the one who had nightmares, and with what happened it was most likely to become only worse. Donnie looked at Raph and he nodded to confirm Donnie's thoughts. He was having nightmares. Donnie grabbed Mikey's hand and comforted him.

"You wanna talk about it?" Donnie asked and looked at Mikey. But he shook his head. Tears formed in his eyes and he turned his head the other way and began to cry. Soft sobs escaped from his mouth and the 3 brothers were all silent.

"There's nothing to talk about" Mikey said in a quiet voice but Donnie wasn't planning on leaving.

"Please Mikey, you have to sleep. Please talk about it" He said desperately. Mikey kept looking in the other way and kept crying. He didn't want to re-live what happened. All the torture the shredder did. And the worst was he was reminded every time he moved and he could feel his wound hurting. He could still feel the screw cracking his toes when he moved, or he could feel the pole slam into his ribs when he coughed. He could hear the water whenever he closed his eyes. He could feel the whip slam on his body whenever he laid on his side. And even worse, he relived it all when he would sleep. Every tiny detail would come back once he was asleep. He didn't want to, he wanted to get it over with, to forget it all. Just don't sleep.

"I said I don't want to talk about, please leave me alone" He said and raised the blanket up to his chin and hisses slightly at the movement. Donnie sighed and stood up. His fingers strolled along Mikey's shoulder

"Okay" He said and signed to Leo and Raph and they both left. Leaving Mikey alone. Donnie closed the door and walked towards the living room, following Raph and Leo.

Nice goin' Don" Raph growled and sat down on a chair. Donnie sighed and sat down too and buried his hands in his face. Leo placed an arm around Donnie and sat down too.

"It isn't his fault Raph, neither it is Mikey's. It has to be discussed somehow, he can't live without sleeping" Leo defended Donnie and rubbed his shell. They all took it hard that Mikey was like this but it looked like Donnie took it the most. Which as understandable since he was locked with Mikey.

"So how is he getting' over it?" Raph interfered still with his arms crossed. He didn't show them but he was really worried about Mikey. At least Raph thought he didn't show and they didn't know. Leo and Don both knew that wasn't true.

"Just like with the water, in time" Donnie said. They were all silent for a few minutes when they were cut off by a scream. Mikey! They ran towards the lab to see Mikey struggling in his bed, eyes closed and throwing his head from side to side.

"No leave me alone. Please get away" He mumbled and struggled heavily. Donnie ran as fast as he could with his throbbing leg and laid a hand on Mikey's plastron and pushed him down so he couldn't move.

"Easy Mikey, we're here, everything is going to be okay" Donnie said assuring. Mikey kept struggling but eventually opened his eyes. His eyes were totally red and he was crying. He was shivering badly and his breathing was uneven.

"I-I'm sorry, I f-fell a-asleep" He said and buried his face in Donnie's arm and Donnie hugged him in response. He kept rubbing Mikey to comfort him. He felt guilty for him. Mikey endured so much and he already was the youngest and most vulnerable. First the problem with the water and now the inability to sleep.

"Don't be Mikey, it isn't your fault" Donnie whispered and Mikey calmed down a bit. The crying turned into sobbing and he looked at Donnie.

"I'm t-tired" He stuttered and started to cry again and buried his face in Donnie's plastron. Donnie kept calming him down by whispering words to him. "I'm tired Donnie but every time I close my eyes I'm back" He said in the most innocent voice he ever spoke in. Donnie's heart broke to see how much pain Mikey was in, not physically, well partly. But mostly mentally. The wounds would heal but Donnie wasn't sure if that was the case with his mental state. The last week had left deep scars in his mind.

"Don't worry Mikey, it will fade in time" Donnie tried to assure but Mikey shook his head heavily and pulled out of the hug again and looked desperately at Donnie.

"But I want It to fade now. I'm tired, I want to sleep.." he said and started to cry again. His eyelids fell in exhaustion but he desperately kept them open. He was tired, he hadn't slept well the last 2 days. Only a few short naps that had to be stopped by those awful nightmares. Raph walked towards his 2 youngest brothers and smiled at Mikey.

"Hey Mikester, you know it will ease. Why don't you show Donnie where we worked on while he was asleep?" Raph said and Mikey looked up to see what Raph was holding. There were 2 pain killing pills on Raph's hand and he gratefully took it. Since he was kicked from the heavy pain killers his wounds started to flare up badly. Donnie wanted to protest when he saw Raph taking a glass of water. Why would Raph do something that stupid. But Raph handed Mikey the glass of water. Mikey tossed the pills in his mouth and Raph immediately grabbed his free hand.

"It's okay Mikey. It ain't gonna hurt ya bro. It's alrigh'" He kept saying to him to comfort him and Donnie was completely shocked when Mikey actually swallowed the pills with the help of water. Raph kept talking to him and Mikey gratefully took another tiny gulp of the water. Then Raph took the glass from Mikey and tugged Mikey in and kissed his forehead. Mikey's eyelids began to close again as the pills began to work. Mikey fell asleep and after a while he opened them again. He was back in the cell again. He was shocked and looked around. The shredder stepped in and threw Donnie into the cell, followed by Leo, Raph and Master Splinter. Mikey ran over to them and shook their life-less bodies. They slowly cracked their eyes over but then they all yelped in pain. No, not his family. Leo Raph Donnie Splinter no! Shredder stepped towards Mikey and pinned him down. He struggled but he was weak and his family couldn't interfere because they were too injured. Leo, Raph and Donnie all looked with guilt how Mikey was struggling weakly in his bed but he didn't wake up. And even though he was having a nightmare he kept dreaming. Donnie again looked at Raph in confusion. Raph noticed and raised his eyebrow.

"Wha'?" He exclaimed and tried to stay low for Mikey.

"How, why….i mean…. how did Mikey…. Well drink the water" Donnie asked, still a bit dazed. Raph just smiled a bit and placed the glass he was holding on the desk.

"Like ya said Donnie. Slowly but surely. While ya were asleep I learned him to drink but I still have to comfort tha littl' guy otherwise he ain't drinking it" He said. Donnie smiled when he heard that. He was getting better. Their job now was to continue and definitely not to go too fast because Mikey actually drank. It was a big improvement but not when you looked at the whole process. Donnie looked over to Mikey again. He still had a long recovery ahead of him. Amazing, well not actually amazing, but he was still impressed how much a bit a water could do to a small turtle. Donnie smiled as he heard Mikey making weird drooling sounds in his sleep and he giggled a bit at the sound. He was finally asleep. Not peacefully, now. But he was sleeping. Leo walked towards Donnie and hugged him and with the three of them they watched Mikey sleeping and they all smiled at the sight of their youngest brother finally asleep. Unaware of the nightmare he was having.


	11. Chapter 11

"Don't worry Mikey, it wasn't real, just a nightmare" Donnie tried to comfort Mikey after he'd woken up from a nightmare. Mikey was crying in Donnie's arms. Still shaking from the nightmare. His wounds were still a bit blacked out by the pills but it still hurt. Mikey had finally slept enough, 9 hours! But he had a terrible nightmare.

"I-I know. B-but it s-seemed so r-real" He stuttered and covered his head in Donnie's plastron. He kept comforting Mikey. His eye was now completely healed but it was still throbbing lightly. His arm was sore but he could move it again and his knee was getting better. Mikey's wounds were still healing but his wounds were far more worse. Even the dislocated shoulder was worse than Donnie's. He shivered at the thought. How the shredder yanked his arm back in an unnatural position and he felt how it was forced out of its joint. But that wasn't that bad if you looked at Mikey. His shoulders were totally forced out of its socket and even more upwards. Also it took way longer before it was placed back. Mikey was still shivering but calmed down a bit.

'You wanna talk about it Mike?" Donnie said as he still comforted Mikey. Donnie pulled him out of the hug and slowly laid Mikey back on the bed again so ease the pressure on his ribs.

"E-every time I d-dream I'm back. B-back with the s-shr…. With s-shre." Mikey swallowed heavily. "The shredder" He said whispering and shut his eyes. Donnie was quiet, he knew what Mikey meant. Mikey opened his mouth again.

"It was dark and you, Leo, Raph and master Splinter were there. Y-you were h-hurt" He continued.

Mikey shut his eyes once he was finished to tell Donnie. He had been quiet while Mikey told him his whole nightmare. He absolutely didn't know what to say. What could he possibly say? He just tried to comfort Mikey in any way he could. They were both silent for a short while when Mikey opened his mouth again.

"T-thanks d-donnie" He said and wiped away his tears. Donnie looked at him confused. "For what Mikey?" He asked. Mikey gave him a weak smile. True, but weak.

"You know, for being here and listening" He said. Donnie grinned at the answer. His eyes scanned Mikey's body. It was time to change his bandages. Donnie stood up and grabbed everything he'd needed and took off Mikey's blanket to reveal his full body.

"Hey a bit of privacy here!" He exclaimed and placed his hands protectively over the area where would've been his private stuff if he were to be human and gave Donnie a big smile. Donnie shook his head but couldn't help but smile. Donnie placed everything on Mikey's bed and looked at Mikey's toes. He carefully unwrapped them and his toes were revealed. They were still pretty bruised and a red/purple replaced his green one. He could hear Mikey swallow. Donnie turned around and pinched Mikey's hand to comfort him and Mikey nodded. Donnie looked at his toes again and saw the swelling was already gone. There was nothing he could further do and wrapped his toes in a new bandage. He threw the other one near the bed, he would clean that later. He cleaned some minor cuts on his legs and went to his wrists.

"You have been moving to much so I'm going to bandage your wrists again" Donnie said and sighed. Mikey had struggled to much and his wrists were getting swollen. He stood up and got some eyes and placed it on both his wrists. He left them for a while and checked on Mikey's shoulders. He unwrapped them to reveal a still bruised shoulder and when he unwrapped the other one he saw the same.

"But I think your shoulders are healing well, and no you can't move them" Donnie said serious but once he saw Mikey putting on his puppy eyes he began to laugh slightly. He shook his head and applied some crème on his shoulders. Mikey hissed lightly at the contact of his shoulders but he kept still while Donnie wrapped them again. He removed the ice-packs from Mikey's wrists and applied the same crème and wrapped them too. He checked Mikey's ribs but that bandage didn't need to be changed since it wasn't really a wound but used to give his ribs some comfort.

"All done" Donnie stated but when he looked at Mikey he was already sleeping again. Peacefully this time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Leo and Raph smiled at the sight before them. It has been 3 months since their 2 youngest brothers were rescued and Mikey's recovery was slow but he recovered. What started with drinking water slowly turned into washing again, using the toilet (with water) and showering. Still he refused to take a bath because he would freak out by the idea of being engulfed with water. The nightmare's became less intense but they stayed. With the help of his brothers and sensei he learned to control them and overcome them. 6 weeks after the accident Mikey was allowed to walk again and he was slowly building up his strength and eventually after 2 months he was allowed to join training again. There was indeed times he was scared again. When a blade his certain things which would remind him of his time with the shredder. Or when he woke up from a bad nightmare. Mikey's character has never changed. Even after the accident he always stayed his happy self and made everyone laugh. Sure there were a lot of down moments in the first few weeks where he would completely break down and started crying. But he always kept his innocent character. And even the breakdowns slowly lessened. With the help of his brothers.

2 weeks ago he dared to go topside for the first time in months, 2 and a half months after what has happened. It was just a happy patrol and Mikey was really enjoying his time topside and was laughing and playing around like he always did before. They had grabbed some pizza when it suddenly started to rain. Mikey instantly fell down on the roof and started to shake. Within seconds all of his brothers were next to him and tried to comfort him. He wasn't afraid of water really. He could handle drinking water, hearing water. He could even handle taking a shower but this was so unexpected. It overwhelmed him and he panicked. All of his brothers stayed with him trying to comfort him. Eventually he calmed down and smiled at them. They all smiled back.

Two weeks passed again. Mikey recovered even more. Less nightmares and he started to get back on his feet and started doing things on his own. His brothers and sensei argued about something for Mikey and eventually they all agreed and the next day they took Mikey to the place.

Again both Leo and Raph smiled at the sight before them. Mikey was happily splashing with his arms in the water. With the biggest smile ever on his face.

"I'm swimming, Donnie look I'm swimming" He screamed and giggled. Leo, Raph and Donnie smiled at Mikey's comment. He actually swum. The thing he'd been afraid of the last 3 months, water. And now he was even swimming and laughing! Mikey swum towards Donnie who was sitting on the edge of the 'pool' in the sewer and looked amazed at Mikey. He continued to swim towards Donnie. He emerged from the water and grabbed Donnie by his wrists and pulled him into the water. Donnie let out a sound in protest and Mikey just laughed when he pulled Donnie under. Donnie came up and grinned at Mikey and splashed some water on his face.

"Oh now you get it" He said and splashed some water on Donnie too. Leo and Raph laughed when they saw how their two youngest siblings were having the time of their lives in a water fight.

"Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Raph grinned and Leo looked at him and grinned.

"Why would we let them have all the fun?" He said and Raph nodded as they both jumped into the water and joined the water fight. They laughed as they threw water at each other and Mikey was having the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The end-
> 
> Thanks again for the reviews and all the views and readers! I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you have any suggestions for another fanfic, not specifically tmnt, just let me know ;)
> 
> I hope you like the last chapter (and the whole story of course ^^)
> 
> Thanks again :D


End file.
